


Golden Sun

by SpoDiddly



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Knotting, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, PWP, Pre-Surak AU, Pregnant Sex, Vulcan!Jim - S'Jenes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-19
Updated: 2014-03-19
Packaged: 2018-01-16 06:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,077
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1335337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoDiddly/pseuds/SpoDiddly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the time before Surak, there was a value placed in the commodity of males who could bear children. Spock, a warrior of his clan, was very fortunate to have one for a mate and was very eager to show his appreciation...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Golden Sun

**Author's Note:**

> Uh...first fic I've ever written and it's a MPreg PWP. It's unbeta'd and slightly OOC with possible grammatical and spelling erros due to lack of internet when it was written. But hey if you happen to like this, then I thank you greatly.

 

_Las’hark kin-kur._

Golden Sun.

These were the very words that have come to Spock’s mind as he laid eyes on his beautiful and pregnant mate. His mate was graciously fertile and very much with child, to the point where the child could appear at any moment. His mate, S’Jenes, was quite a sight to behold, for not only was he beautifully swollen, but his chest has also grown. Two decadent globes have been placed on top of his beautiful round belly, producing such a magnificent image on top of an already aesthetically wonderful being. S’Jenes was one of the few male Vulcans who was able to produce children and Spock always considered himself a very fortunate one to be able to procreate with such a being.

And now as the time for childbirth to nearly approach, S’Jenes has called to him. In the hours nearing the second sun S’Jenes shined with both its heavenly light and the ethereal glow of encroaching parenthood and wished to share his ever-increasing lust and passion with his One, a wish that Spock was more than honored to oblige. “ _Ashaya_ ,” S’Jenes beckoned. “Please allow us to share in our moment of passion and love; let us join in the same way we have done in the beginning of our love”. “Yes…yes, _k’diwa_ ,” Spock said as he walked closer to the bed upon which his mate laid resting. He could hear the heaviness of his breaths as he approached his waiting mate, who matched his levels of lust with equally heaving breaths. As Spock climbed into the bed he began kissing S’Jenes’s feet, the first of which to carry the honored weight of being with child. Then he laid kisses upon his legs, of which they supported the hips that carried the child and had kisses laid upon them as well. Then Spock rubbed his hands and laid kisses all over the womb, as if to greet the child with the equal amount of love his carrier is receiving. Then onward to S’Jenes’s breasts, so swollen and engorged with ripeness, ready to produce the sweet life-giving milk of which the child needed. Enraptured with their size and lushness, Spock placed his mouth on the right nipple and gave a hard suck. “Ahh, ahh—yes, YES,” S’Jenes moaned as he lay, quivering as he was being touched upon with such fervor. “Quickly, the other one—AHH---PLEASE,” said S’Jenes, holding the other breasts as an offering. Spock then stopped and glanced at the breast, his pupils wide with lustful hunger. He then latched onto the breast and sucked, causing S’Jenes to howl with both pain and pleasure.

“AHH—ahh-ha-ha…oh Spock, please…I need more,” cried S’Jenes. Upon hearing his cries, Spock removed his mouth from the succulent nipple and stated. “Very well…then I shall mount you as like the conception of our child.” Carefully he then crawled behind S’Jenes and helped him upon his hands and knees. At his point of view Spock couldn’t help but marvel at S’Jenes’s gravid womb distending towards the mattress; his lovely buttocks plump and round with the added weight; and the crown jewel, his canal, moist and eager to accept him. Spock allowed his phallus to extend for he was blessed with such a beautiful sight and could only further indulge in his lust. “Please…Spock, hurry…I can hardly stand—.” “Patience, _ashayam_ ,” Spock then rubbed his phallus between S’Jenes’s buttocks, leaving S’Jenes to shudder under such pleasurable contact. Then, while reaching forward to cradle his mate’s luscious breasts, Spock lined up his phallus along S’Jenes’s canal, waiting for the final conformation to indulge in such passion. “Yes…my _t’hy’la_ …please,” moaned S’Jenes with a nod. Upon hearing that lovely and sacred word, Spock then inserted his phallus into S’Jenes’s moist canal and gave a slow, long thrust. Both let out a long and loud moan at the sensation feeling such a joyous pleasure in their joining.

“Uhh… please…keep…going, Spock…I…I must—.” Spock then began thrusting at a steady pace, all while lifting S’Jenes from his hands and continuously holding his breasts. S’Jenes moaned with such enjoyment from being penetrated in his most sensitive state, having every point alight with such pleasure; his own phallus began to extend in response to the activity at hand and filling with the ever-increasing pressure to come. Spock then squeezed and pinched S’Jenes’s sensitive nipples, causing S’Jenes’s moans to grow higher in pitch. Then only after a moment’s worth of continuous grabbing and pinching did S’Jenes’s breasts began leaking and running delicious milk, which ran down over Spock’s fingers and his large womb before dripping onto the bed. Spock, now inspired with such a phenomenon, took his milk-covered fingers and stuck them into S’Jenes’s mouth, silently giving the command to suck and lick the milk, a command S’Jenes was delighted to obey during their heated passion. Spock then joined the moans of his mate as the thrusting, pinching and sucking continued, the increasing pleasure causing Spock’s knot to grow with every thrust. Then as if on cue, the child residing in S’Jenes womb began to kick in tandem with the thrusts, causing S’Jenes to become overwrought with multiple sensations and biting Spock’s fingers in time with the kicks. Finally, after such sharp and pleasurable pain from his mate, Spock grabbed S’Jenes and thrusted his knot into him and came with such great force. The knot grew with each coming, causing S’Jenes to then wail in maximum pleasure and come upon himself, adding his cum to the milk already spilling onto his womb.

After releasing such lustful and passionate heat both Spock and S’Jenes were thoroughly spent and satisfied. They both then laid down together, Spock’s phallus still inserted and having S’Jenes feel full in more ways than with child.  Spock then placed his hand along the womb, feeling the soft kicks inside and kissed his mate’s shoulder. “Spock…t’hy’la, I feel truly magnificent…I thank you for handling my passion with such pleasure,” S’Jenes said as he grabbed Spock’s hand and performed the o’hets’za. Spock, performing the o’hets’za in return, said “and I must thank you, my _t’hy’la_ , for bearing our child and continuing to be a loving mate in return. You are truly wonderful...my _las’hark kin-kur_.” S’Jenes then let out a light chuckle in response and fell to the catches of deep sleep, with Spock in a state of pure bliss following quickly behind.

**Author's Note:**

> I admittely took Jim's Vulcan name from a fic I've read long ago. I wish I could get the name for it, but the fic has long been since deleted.


End file.
